goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor call Eva Braun, Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger crybabies during Tangled/Beaten up by Jet and Wave
This is a grounded video by LunatheSaveUmsFan. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Hans Heimler, his good friend, Eva Braun, and his best friend, Karl Hamburger, are upset because of Flynn's death. Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor laugh at them, causing Eva, Hans, and Karl to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, the Save Ums, Luna Minami, Margret, Little Hans Heimler, Erik Vons, Amelia and Miguel Rivera ground Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor to get Jet and Wave to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler, Hans' parents, comfort Eva, Hans, and Karl and they tell them that Jazzi and Custard are making them some french toast and waffles for dinner. Then, Eva, Hans, and Karl get exhausted and Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tuck Hans into bed and tuck Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags and read them a bedtime story. Eva, Hans, and Karl fall asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Foo and Tanya. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Brian as Cochrane-A. *Emma as Jazzi. *Kendra as Noodle and Miguel Rivera. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Jet the Hawk. *Julie as Princess Davidddizor. *Callie as Ka-Chung. *Kimberly as Wave the Swallow. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler and Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *Jennifer as Custard and Amelia. Transcript Intro Amelia: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor, how dare you two make a grounded story out of Shimajirō Shimano! You know Shimajirō is a nice tiger! Also, he is Mimrin's boyfriend and Tristan's best friend! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor call Eva Braun, Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger crybabies during Tangled/Beaten up by Jet and Wave". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor Make Fun of Eva, Hans, and Karl during Tangled. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 11, 2017) (Various characters are watching Tangled; However, Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Eva, Hans, and Karl began crying and it made Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor very happy) Cochrane-A: Ha! (X7) Eva, Hans, and Karl, due to being sad over the death of Flynn, you're such crybabies! Princess Davidddizor: Yeah! You are crybabies! (X4) and Princess Davidddizor began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Eva, Hans, and Karl in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Cochrane-A: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a puppy. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Cochrane-A and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Cochrane-A, Princess Davidddizor, and Chorus: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Hans, and Karl began to cry even mega hardest to the point they cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 30,000 people, injuring over 60,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: a black background surrounded by flames with Margret Margret: (in Scary Voice) COCHRANE-A!!! YOU AND PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...TWO...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!!! AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Transcript Part 2: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor get beaten up by Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow to: Outside Cochrane-A's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Margret: Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor, how bloody dare you make fun of Erik's girlfriend Eva, my boyfriend Karl, and Amelia's boyfriend Hans and make them cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Tangled over the death of Flynn. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Amelia: I agree with Margret! Foo: You probably killed over 30,000 people because of what you did to Eva, Hans, and Karl! Noodle: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Ka-Chung: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 60,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Eva, Hans, and Karl bawl! Jazzi: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Eva, Hans, and Karl's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Custard: Why would you make Eva, Hans, and Karl cry like that?! Do you know Eva is a 16 year old Maiden from Gurnee, Hans is an 18 year old Gestapo officer from the Czech Republic, and Karl is a 21 year old Waffen SS officer from Scotland? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Eva, Hans, and Karl cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad kids!! Miguel: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Eva, Hans and Karl! Now they need to go to sleep because of you making them cry! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Little Hans: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast! Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Adult Swim, Comedy Central, Nickeldeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Marvel, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. And for that, Jet and Wave are going to beat you both up with daggers. Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, beat Cochrane-A and Princess Daviddizor up. and Wave appear Jet and Wave: Prepare for some bleeding! and Wave beat up Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor. However, it was blocked by the test pattern with the words LOSERS: COCHRANE-A AND PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR. The screen fades to pitch black and the Game Over screen appears in the place of the end Transcript Part 3 Finale: Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Eva, Hans, and Karl/A Bedtime Story for Eva, Hans, and Karl. Eva, Hans, and Karl are whimpering and sobbing in distraught while Hans' parents, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler, are comforting them Mrs Heimler: It's okay, guys. Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor got beaten by Jet and Wave. They will not make you cry. Eva: I know, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler! Sniffles The death of Flynn is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Heimler: It's okay, guys. Jazzi and Custard are making you guys french toast and waffles for dinner. Hans: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering us up. We will feel happy when Jazzi and Custard make us french toast and waffles for dinner. Hans, and Karl soon had french toast and waffles that Jazzi and Custard made for dinner. Eva, Hans, and Karl then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler soon tucked Hans into bed and they tucked Eva and Karl into their sleeping bags. Heimler and Mr Heimler saw Eva, Hans, and Karl yawning Mr Heimler: Are you okay, guys? Hans: Yes, Dad. We are tired. We are bawling harder after Cochrane-A and Princess Davidddizor called us crybabies and made fun of us. Mr Heimler: I know, guys. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Karl: Can you read us a story about The Ant and the Grasshopper to help us go to sleep? Mrs Heimler: Sure, guys. Heimler began reading a story to Eva, Hans, and Karl the story, Eva, Hans, and Karl yawned Eva: Thank you, Mr Heimler. You read us a story. We are ready to go to sleep. yawned and she, Hans, and Karl fell asleep Mrs Heimler: Goodnight guys. Heimler and Mr Heimler left Hans' room Category:Grounded Stories by LunatheSaveUmsFan Category:Cochrane-A's grounded days Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days